Vínculos
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Primos unidos, o algo Momentos, secretos y anécdotas divertidas - Reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación - 10 palabras, 10 drabbles, 10 TG - Gui
1. Lechuza (Albus)

**Gui**: Una vez más, ¡reto! Aquí, reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Diez capítulos de 100 palabras cada uno sobre diez persobajes de la TG. Aleatorio, este fic pide independencia con respecto a mi fic fundador, Heirs, pero no lo consigue del todo. Es decir, que se parece a Heirs, vaya.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling escribe con pseudónimos, pero de hombre. No de mujer.

* * *

**Lechuza **Albus (100)

Por las mañanas esperaba ansioso la lechuza. Un bonita lechuza blanca, moteada de gris y marrón. Una pequeña señal de que su familia pensaba en él. Era un sistema estupendo inventado por Angelina. La lechuza vagaba de familia en familia. Cada vez que llegaba la lechuza uno tenía la obligación de contestar. La blanca moteada era de los Delacour. Victoire siempre escribía historias geniales.

De vez en cuando, la lechuza sigue circulando, vestigio de una tradición que no tenía en cuenta a las pobres y cansadas lechuzas. Y Albus se olvidó del amor platónico por las palabras de su prima.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan nueve...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	2. Nargles (Victoire)

**Gui**: Seguimos :) con más palabritas dadas por el reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Gracias a **samfj** por el review ;)

**Disclaimer**: Dame una J, ¡J! Dame una O, ¡O! Dame una T, ¡T! Dame una A, ¡A! Dame una K, ¡K! Dame una A, ¡A! ¡JOTAKÁ!

* * *

**Nargles **Victoire (100)

Cuando era pequeñita, estaba Luna. Era alta y rubia, y la miraba con ojos saltones llenos de dulzura. Era como una segunda mamá, estaba a menudo en el Refugio (aunque luego supo que sólo iba de vez en cuando, cuando estaba en Inglaterra). Para Victoire, era un momento de alegría. Le contaba cuentos increíbles. Juntas, buscaban nargles por las alturas.

Luego supo que los nargles no existían, aunque una parte de ella los encontraba increíbles, plausibles. Seguía buscándolos. Y cuando nacieron los hijos de Luna, la vio menos. Pero no importaba, estaba en paz con el mundo gracias a ella.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan ocho...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	3. Obligación (Lysander)

**Gui**: Seguimos y subiré muchos más! Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**.

**Disclaimer**: Jataká es la mejor. Yo intento ser buena.

* * *

**Obligación **Lysander (100)

Eran toda una revolución, el ajedrez independiente de Hogwarts. Todo había sido idea de Lucy, claro. Siempre era todo idea de Lucy, era la jefa. Lorcan era el tesorero y él mismo el secretario.

El único problema era la ilegalidad del asunto. Su padre, Rolf, solía regañarles. Otra carta de la directora. Dos cartas seguidas de la directora. La directora les había pedido una reunión...

Así que les propusieron un castigo: tenían que conseguir hacer sus maniobras legales, reconocidas. Que perdurasen tras ellos.  
Vaya obligación, hacer reales sus sueños. Casas y diferencias olvidadas tras el ajedrez. ¡Todo el mundo acudiría!

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan siete...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	4. Adivinación (Lucy)

**Gui**: Creo que dos está bien por hoy. Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**.

**Disclaimer**: No tengo el pelo liso y nunca lo alisaré, que os quede claro

* * *

**Adivinación **Lucy (100)

Su prima mayor más cercana, Lilú, siempre le había vendido la Adivinación como una basura. Nom dijo una vez que "no hacemos eso en Bauxbatons". Mo, su hermana, junto con su primo Jim, decía que era una maría*. Niní, Roxie y Al nunca lo habían probado. Vic dijo que era interesante. Hug y Rosie la habían cursado para poder meterse mejor con ella. Fred la llevó a parte un día y le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiese, que siempre podía hacer un estudio de la profesora.

Así, llegó a clase con prejuicios, lo analizó todo meticulosamente... Y le fascinó.

* * *

Notas:

*maría: expresión coloquial española para designar a la asignatura "fácil de aprobar", a la que no hace falta ir para sacar matrícula.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan seis...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	5. Escarlata (Roxanne)

**Gui**: Creo que dos está bien por hoy. Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Muchas gracias por los miles de reviews a **andy mw!**

**Disclaimer**: No soy un vejestorio, tampoco

* * *

**Escarlata **Roxanne (100)

Nunca quiso separarse especialmente de su familia. Su hermano le hacía sombra, pero se llevaban los suficientemente mal como para ser los mejores hermanos del mundo. Su madre le cansaba sobremanera. Su padre le hacía reír. Sus primos le caían bien. En resumen, nada era un problema.

Fue sin querer, por lo tanto. Ella no pensaba que tuviese que diferenciarse aún de todos los Weasley. Le bastaban unas clases de patinaje sobre hielo en vez de Quidditch y ver a menudo a Phill, el patinador muggle.

Sólo se encaminó hacia el sombrero que gritó "Ravenclaw". Y dejó de llevar escarlata.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan cinco...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	6. Herencia (Fred)

**Gui**: Creo que dos está bien por hoy. Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Muchas gracias a **andy mw y samfj ** por los reviews ;)

**Disclaimer**: Cuando sea mayor me compraré una casa con jardín y trabajaré en él un poquito También limpiaré la casa a menudo. Pero no tengo por qué querer ser Rowling.

* * *

**Herencia **Fred (100)

Se puede decir que el nombre le superaba con creces. Había demasiadas expectativas puestas en él. Le iba grande.

No tenía ganas de decir algo gracioso. No tenía ganas de darle a una bludger con el bate, aunque todos siempre pensasen que le tocaba ser golpeador en Quidditch. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacer ningún tipo de fechoría malvada.

Le gustaba sentarse a leer un poco. También jugaba a algún videojuego muggle. Molestaba a Roxanne. Y se enfadaba con Niní. No soportaba a Molly y James. Siempre intentaban meterle en sus juegos. Eran dos enanos pretenciosos.

Sólo quería ser él mismo.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan cuatro...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	7. Orgullo (Molly)

**Gui**: Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Sigo en ello...

**Disclaimer**: Quién viviera en Inglaterra, con sus cenas a las 18:00 y sus cielos encapotados, con sus emparedados de pepino, con sus tés a las 17:00... Ay, quién fuese inglesa para hablar bien inglés...

* * *

**Orgullo **Molly (100)

Pisó la primera baldosa de Hogwarts que se puso bajo sus pies con energía. Ella era una Weasley de las de toda la vida. Tenía el pelo naranja, pecas, era alta y su túnica había pertenecido a su prima Victoire (durante dos días).

Además, era digna hija de su padre. Sacaba buenas notas. Con suerte, sería prefecta. Y Jim sería su prefecto. Aunque Jim se apellidaba Potter y tenía el pelo revuelto, era alto, pelirrojo y guapo. Y ella era guapa. Además, siempre que hacían bromas, salían ilesos. Se sabían las historias familiares mejor que nadie. Eran de lo mejor.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan tres...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	8. Nubes (Lily)

**Gui**: Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Sigo en ello...

**Disclaimer**: Vistas mis notas en inglés (1/20) dudo mucho poder escribir HP.

* * *

**Nubes **Lily (100)

Lily tenía dos hermanos mayores, y eso suele ser importante. Tenía dos modelos, pero eran chicos. Ellos hacían cosas antes, pero cosas que en principio ella no tenía por qué desear hacer. Algunas son marimacho, Lily decidió alzarse como la niña reina y soberana de la casa.

Estaba siempre envuelta en nubes de azúcar y algodones rosas, era una damita, adorable, con cara de niña buena. Parecía soñadora, no había roto un plato en su vida.

Era el diablo en persona. Traidora, malintencionada y sin ningún tipo de mala conciencia. Y su primo Hugo era el único que lo sabía...

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo quedan dos...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	9. Monstruo (Hugo)

**Gui**: Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Sigo en ello...

**Disclaimer**: Como soy una olvidadiza que olvida agradecer en el anterior capítulo a **andry mw, sam y Cookie** por los reviews, no soy digna de vender bestsellers que firmar.

* * *

**Monstruo **Hugo (100)

El pequeño Hugo siempre era muy crítico consigo mismo. Buscaba quién era, qué hacía, cómo actuaba, qué le movía... Hacía lo que le daba la gana, claro, pero después le echaba un vistazo al Hugo de atrás. A menudo no le convencía. A los dieciocho miró, ysupo que había mirado un poco tarde. Dijo: "soy un cabrón".

Lo decía conociendo lo que había hecho, cómo había actuado. Lo decía sinceramente, sabía que era él, lo aceptaba...

¿Quería cambiar? Quizás. A lo mejor esa era una buena solución. A lo mejor era un nuevo camino que seguir, al final del cual miraría para atrás.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente, solo queda uno...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	10. Dorado (Louis)

**Gui**: Reto conmemorativo ¡Ya son mil! del (nuevo) foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**. Y final e los finales! Espero que os haya gustado muy mucho. Agradezco mil veces a samfj, andry mw y Zontaurop por sus preciosos reviews y espero tener muuuuuchos mas muy pronto ^^. Me ha gustado mucho escribir esto.

**Disclaimer**: Si yo fuese Rowling, Bloomsbury ya me habría publicado esto.

* * *

**Dorado **Louis (100)

Louis siempre fue categórico pero al descubrir su personalidad, daba bruscos giros. Hogwarts no le convenció: se fue a Beauxbatons. Se dio cuenta de la importancia de su familia: mantuvo el contacto con Roxanne, ayudó a Hugo con sus problemas existenciales...

Un día entendió que su amiga de Hogwarts, ésa que había entrado despacito en su vida, sin prisas, entendiendo sus bloqueos, escribiéndole aunque él no contestara, pensando en él, visitándole sin razón, invitándole a cualquier evento... era el amor de su vida. Así que dejó el trabajo, la ciudad, el país, se fue a Inglaterra, llamó a su puerta y la besó.

* * *

¡Adiós querido fic encantador! Te echaré de menos...

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
